El Buen soldado
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: Como el buen soldado que es, Nikandros es bueno seguiendo órdenes, pero no exactamente del principe correcto... Laurent/Damen/Nikandros


**Gracias a mis betas Meliza y Bellatrix_2009 por la ayuda, son geniales.**

 **Avisos: Contenido altamente sexual entre tres hombres, si no te gusta, no leas, después no me reclamen.**

La lista de suministros y hombres que Laurent les había ofrecido se extendía sobre la mesa. Había sido más de lo que Damen habría esperado, pero también era limitada. Era aproximadamente la misma cantidad que la contribución de Nikandros, igual a la adición de otra Kyros, probablemente, para su bando.

No valía Delpha. Él podía ver que Nikandros lo sabía, como Damen lo sabía. Y a él le sentaba fatal porque perdía sus tierras por un príncipe que odiaba. Antes de empezar esa charla con su amigo, Damen ya sabía que esperar, le había dicho a Laurent y el rubio estaba muy confiado de la lealtad de Nikandros, Damen confiaba en él y sabía que daría su vida por él, pero cuando involucraba a Laurent y sus planes, eso iba directo a un nervio expuesto, el de su relación a medio resolver por años.

\- Haría esto más fácil. – Dijo Damen cuando el silencio cargado de desaprobación de su amigo se hizo insoportable para él. – Si pudiera.

Hubo más silencio, mientras Nikandros procesaba sus palabras y Damen lo conocía por tiempo suficiente como para saber que luchaba por separar sus sentimientos personales de todo, a veces era complicado ser tan cercano a su principal consejero, porque cuando le hacía enfurecer había que lidiar con eso por días. Nikandros no era de tomar las cosas de manera tranquila.

\- ¿A quién perderé? – Damen preguntó, ya que su amigo no parecía muy hablador.

\- Makedon. – Dijo Nikandros. – Straton. Tal vez a los abanderados del norte. En Akielos, encontrarás a tus aliados menos útiles, a los plebeyos no muy cálidos, incluso hostiles. Habrá problemas con la cohesión de las tropas sobre la marcha, y más problemas en batalla.

\- Dime que más – Damen pidió.

\- Los hombres hablarán – Dijo Nikandros. Estaba presionando las palabras con disgusto, él no quería decirlas. – Acerca de él y…

\- No, no vamos ahí. – Dijo Damen, con la voz firme.

Y luego, como si Nikandros no pudiera detener las palabras que vinieron después:

\- Si al menos te quitaras el brazalete…

\- No. Se queda. – Se negó a apartar la mirada, aunque le doliera ver que no era sólo desaprobación lo que veía en los ojos que lo miraban. Nik estaba herido porque estaba enamorado de Laurent, lo entendía, realmente. Siempre había sido el único hombre con quién compartía la cama y sentimientos al mismo tiempo. Ciertamente se lo pasó fatal cuando imaginó que estaba muerto, pero no iba a dejar que eso le influyera en ese momento. Las cosas con Nikandros iban a ponerse bien, era cuestión de tiempo, siempre era así de testarudo al comienzo.

Nikandros se giró y puso las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa, apoyando su peso ahí. Damen podía observar la resistencia sobre sus hombros, acumulándose a través de su espalda, sus palmas aún sobre la mesa. Sabía que esto era un duro golpe para él, y que lo hiciera por Laurent despojando a él de sus tierras, justo a su mejor amigo, su antiguo amante…

\- ¿Y que hay sobre ti? ¿Te perderé? – Preguntó, era un miedo real para él. Nikandros era un hombre de pasiones fuertes, y ya sabía que tenía sentimientos por Laurent y eso sólo aumentaba sus celos por el príncipe y su disgusto por él.

Y eso fue todo lo que se permitió decir. Lo dijo en una voz bastante firme, y se obligó esperar, y no decir nada más.

Como si las palabras estuvieran viniendo desde las profundidades de él, contra su voluntad, Nikandros dijo:

\- Quiero Ios.

Damen dejó de contener la respiración. Laurent, se dio cuenta de repente, no estaba jugando a enfrentarlos el uno contra el otro. Él estaba jugando con Nikandros y eso no le gustaba en lo más mínimo, había predicho eso. Había una peligrosa experiencia en todo esto, en saber cuán lejos seria presionada la lealtad de Nikandros, y qué podría evitar que se rompiese, aunque no estaba seguro si Laurent desconfiaba que la lealtad de su amigo era resultado de años de intimidad. La presencia de Laurent en el cuarto era casi tangible, podía visualizarlo burlón y calculador.

\- Escúchame, Damianos. Si alguna vez has valorado mi consejo, escucha. Él no está de tu lado. Es un Veretiano, y traerá un ejército hacia tu país. – Nikandros dijo, con fuego en la mirada, aunque Damianos no estaba seguro si era por odio hacía Laurent o celos de él, más seguro que fuera una mezcla de los dos.

\- Para luchar contra su tío. No contra nosotros.

\- Si alguien matara a tu familia, no descansarías hasta que ellos estuvieran muertos.

Las palabras cayeron entre ellos. Recordó los ojos de Laurent en la tienda mientras aseguraba esta alianza a su favor. Nikandros negó con la cabeza, claramente sin creer que fuera a ceder en tales puntos.

\- ¿O realmente piensas que te ha perdonado por matar a su hermano? – La pregunta vino con la misma mirada que tenía cuando había estado demasiado confiado del amor de Kastor. Otra cosa de la cual su amigo siempre le avisó y nunca le puso atención.

\- No. Me odia por eso. – Lo dijo calmadamente, sin alterarse. – Pero odia más a su tío. Nos necesita. Y nosotros lo necesitamos a él.

\- ¿Lo necesitas tanto que me despojarías de mi hogar, sólo porque él te lo pidió? – Nikandros preguntó, el dolor y la rabia marcados en su voz, en la postura de su cuerpo, y Damen sabía que no le valdría de nada tocarlo e intentar calmarlo con cercanía física, en ese punto lo iba a rechazar porque no deseaba ser substituto de Laurent.

\- Si. – Dijo Damen, con una seguridad que no sentía, si Nikandros le decía que no, era probable que las cosas en su corazón y mente se pusieran aún peores. Su amigo era la parte de su vida anterior a ese lío que aún atesoraba, no podía perderlo y si eso pasara, tendría que cargar con el peso de hacerlo sufrir cuando lo recibió de brazos abiertos.

Observó a Nikandros batallar con eso y se preguntó si la manipulación de Laurent se le estaba pegando.

\- Estoy haciendo esto por Akielos. – Damen afirmó.

\- Si te equivocas, no habrá ningún Akielos. – Nikandros dijo, finalmente, mirándole con una mezcla de decepción y anhelo. – Ni nadie que esté de tu lado, probablemente estaremos todos muertos por tu gusto por rubios.

Cuando su amigo salió, para hablar con los demás hombres y convencerlos de aceptar la alianza, Damen se sentó con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose por primera vez si Laurent iba a costarle Nik, lo único bueno que le quedaba de su vida anterior. Se preguntó también si el propio Nikandros podría amar al nuevo Damen, no sólo su príncipe y amante, sino al esclavo que fue y que aún era por dentro.

X~x~X

Damen se levantó del trono y puso su mano en el prendedor dorado que sostenía el quitón en su hombro. Su vestimenta cayó y el público estalló en aclamaciones de aprobación. Una mirada en dirección a su audiencia le mostró que Laurent tenía la mirada fija en él, a él le gustaba mirar, aprovecharía el espectáculo. Los sirvientes se apresuraron a levantar las ropas del lugar donde habían caído, mientras él descendía de la tarima y entraba al campo.

En el césped, puso sus manos en el contenedor de aceite que sostenía un sirviente y lo vació sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Asintió con la cabeza a Pallas, quien, Damen notó, estaba emocionado, nervioso, eufórico. Puso su mano en el hombro del joven al tiempo que sentía la mano de Pallas sobre el suyo.

Lo disfrutó. Pallas era un digno oponente, y fue un placer sentir el esfuerzo y los jadeos de un cuerpo altamente entrenado contra el suyo, echaba de menos a la lucha y entrenamientos con los cuales creció, pensó que sería más duro volver a su rutina anterior, pero los movimientos salieron naturales. El combate duró aproximadamente dos minutos, antes que Damen trabara su brazo alrededor del cuello de Pallas y lo empujara hacia abajo, absorbiendo cada arrebato, cada forcejeo, hasta que su oponente quedó agarrotado de tanto esforzarse. Con un último sacudón de energía, Pallas se rindió y el enfrentamiento se dio por terminado.

Satisfecho, Damen se mantuvo quieto mientras los sirvientes raspaban el aceite fuera de su cuerpo y lo secaban con toallas. Regresó a la tarima, donde extendió sus brazos para que los sirvientesle volvieran a sujetar su vestimenta.

\- Buena pelea. – Dijo, tomando nuevamente su lugar en el trono junto a Laurent. Hizo señas para que le sirvieran vino. – ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó viendo como el rubio tenía aquella mirada calculadora de cuando pesaba pros y contras de alguna cosa.

\- Nada. – Respondió Laurent, y encontró otro lugar donde posar su mirada. Estaban despejando el campo para el okton. – Sólo que había más cosas que mirar que tu lucha, el público fue informativo.

Damen iba a cuestionar sobre eso, pero fue interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué nos aguarda a continuación? Tengo un presentimiento que podría ser cualquier cosa —dijo Vannes.

En el campo, los blancos para el okton se estaban colocando en intervalos espaciados. Nikandros se levantó con aire cargado.

\- Iré a inspeccionar las lanzas que se utilizarán para el okton. – Dijo con cara seria. – Sería un honor si me acompañaras.

Se lo dijo a Damen, y este sonrió, su amigo volvía a tratarlo con normalidad y la invitación era una buena señal, ya que controlar meticulosamente su equipamiento antes de un partido de okton había sido el hábito de Damen desde que era pequeño, y le atraía la idea de que el Rey recorriera las tiendas, revisara las armas y saludara a los sirvientes y hombres que serían sus contrincantes, mientras se equipaban para cabalgar, durante la calma que se establecía entre eventos. Se detuvo. En su camino hacia la tienda, rememoraron las competencias del pasado. Damen estaba invicto en el okton, pero Nikandros era su rival principal y se destacaba en lanzar a partir de un giro, y la primera vez que lo tomó ocurrió después de una competencia y el recuerdo le hizo sonreír. Su amigo estaba enfadado por haber perdido y él se puso a molestarlo por ser el mejor en los baños y el juego de pelea en el agua se volvió un juego de dominio sexual, con Damen sacando el enfado de Nikandros con besos y embestidas dentro de él. Ganar una pelea siempre le calentaba la sangre y prefería pasar tiempo con Nik que con una esclava en esos momentos, su amigo podía lidiar con todo lo que quisiera darle, le daba mala espina ser rudo con las mujeres.

El espíritu de Damen se elevó. Se sentiría bien volver a competir y si pudiera volver a tener Nikandros mejor, ya que lo estaba sintiendo alejado y enojado desde que lo confrontó por haberle dado Delpha a Laurent. Levantó la solapa de la tienda y entró.

Estaba vacía. Damen se volvió al ver a Nikandros abalanzándose sobre él.

\- ¿Qué…?

Un brusco y doloroso agarre se cerró sobre su brazo. Sorprendido, dejó que sucediera, ni un momento pensando en Nikandros como una amenaza. Permitió que lo empujara hacia atrás y que agarrara un puñado de tela en su hombro y tirara de él fuertemente.

\- Nikandros… – Tal vez la competencia no sólo lo afectó a él, pero luego se dio cuenta que su amigo no buscaba tocarlo para excitarlo o para satisfacer un deseo sexual despertado por verlo desnudo luchando en la arena. Nikandros lo miraba como si hubiera hecho algo horrible, odiaba ver esa mirada atormentada en Nik.

Se lo quedó viendo con confusión, sin saber qué podría haber desatado ese tipo de emoción en su amigo, se quedó allí, con el quitón colgando de su cintura y sin saber qué pasaba. Nikandros le devolvió la mirada, hasta que finalmente dijo:

\- Tu espalda. – Dijo, finalmente, sus dedos que siempre fueron tan firmes tocaron las cicatrices con temblor.

Damen se sonrojó. Nikandros lo estaba mirando como si necesitara comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y tocarlas para creer que realmente sucedió. La exposición ante sus ojos fue como una sacudida. Él sabía…Sabía que tenía cicatrices. Sabía que se extendían desde sus hombros hasta la mitad de su espalda. Sabía que las cicatrices habían sido curadas apropiadamente. Habían cicatrizado y, a pesar de haber ejercitado arduamente con la espada, no le habían producido ninguna punzada de dolor. El oloroso ungüento que Paschal le había administrado había hecho efecto. Pero él nunca se había dirigido a un espejo para verlas. Ahora su espejo eran los ojos de Nikandros, y allí veía horror puro y un montón de desesperación. Nikandros le dio la vuelta, puso sus manos en el cuerpo de Damen y las desplegó por su espalda, como si al tocarlas y mirarlas se confirmara lo que sus ojos se negaban a creer.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – Preguntó, y Damen oyó la fiera lealtad y protección en su voz, sonrió, aunque la situación era horriblemente tensa. Nikandros siempre estaría para él, se volvió para mirarlo, sosteniendo sus manos en las suyas y poniéndolas en su pecho, lamió sus propios labios, listo para calmar a su amigo de la manera más efectiva que conocía.

\- Eso no importa. – Damen dijo, al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza para tomar los labios de Nikandros y oía la voz fría y burlona de su eterno problema.

\- Yo lo hice. – Laurent dijo. Damen se volvió, maldiciendo para sus adentros, al tener tan poco tiempo para probar el sabor de Nikandros y calmarlo.

Laurent estaba parado en la entrada de la tienda. Rodeado de una elegante gracia, su perezosa mirada azul estaba posada en Nikandros, y Damen no sabía qué veía en él, no era su mirada fría de siempre, había algo más.

\- Tenía intención de matarlo. – Continuó Laurent, sin sacar los ojos de su amigo, que prácticamente le enseñaba los dientes, como un lobo listo para atacar. – Pero mi tío no lo permitió.

Nikandros, impotente, dio un gran paso hacia adelante, pero Damen lo estaba sujetando del brazo. La mano de Nikandros voló hacia la empuñadura de su espada, sus ojos furiosamente sobre Laurent.

\- Me chupó el miembro ese día también. – Dijo Laurent, provocando. – Era malo en eso, pero aprendió.

Damen podría jurar que esos dos estaban en una guerra de celos. De Nikandros era posible, era un gruñón tremendamente posesivo cuando la cosa era con él, ¿pero Laurent? Estaba dudoso de creer en eso, pero el príncipe rubio decía cosas calculadas para hacer que su amigo viera que le pertenecía más que a él.

\- Ruego un permiso para retar al Príncipe de Vere a un duelo de honor, por el insulto que te ha proferido. – Dijo Nikandros.

\- Permiso denegado. – Respondió Damen, aún sosteniendo a Nikandros. – Y no sé por qué te incomoda tanto, no es como si no te la hubiera chupado mucho más veces y sabes que no soy malo en eso, sólo que esa primera vez no estaba con humor para satisfacerlo.

Damen notó que eso desencajó a Laurent, pero el rubio era rápido para recuperarse y seguro que Nikandros siquiera notó el rápido cambio en su rostro.

\- ¡Te arruinó la espalda, maldita sea, que te lo follaste ya sabía! – Nikandros contestó, sin dejarse llevar por el tono de buen humor de su rey.

\- Ya está bien, fue hace mucho tiempo. – Damen dijo a su furioso amigo, mientras una mano sostenía su brazo con un apretón de fierro, la otra la deslizó por su espalda, hasta quedarse en su cuello, con el pulgar acariciando el punto de pulsación allí.

\- ¿Lo ves? – Dijo Laurent, mirando a Nikandros de manera burlona. – Él me ha perdonado por el pequeño asunto con el látigo. Yo lo he perdonado por el pequeño asunto de haber matado a mi hermano. Todos felicitan la alianza.

\- Despellejaste la piel de su espalda. – Nikandros dijo, oscuro y aún furioso, haciendo que Damen se preguntara qué diablos pretendía Laurent con tanta provocación.

\- No personalmente. Yo solo observé mientras mis hombres lo hacían. – Dijo Laurent, mirándole fijamente, realmente era una guerra entre los dos, Damen no sabía si reír o preocuparse, si esos dos se enfrentaban terminaría mal para él, seguramente.

Nikandros se veía enfermo físicamente, esforzándose por reprimir su ira y luchando contra su agarre.

\- ¿Cuántos latigazos fueron? ¿Cincuenta? ¿Cien? ¡Podría haber muerto!

\- Sí, esa era la idea —respondió Laurent, como si el otro fuera tonto, mirándole como si fuera un insecto, y eso Damen no lo iba a permitir.

\- Ya es suficiente. – Los interrumpió Damen con voz demandante, abrazando a Nikandros por la cintura antes que lograra soltarse y avanzar sobre el rubio. – Te está provocando y te dejas llevar, contrólate, Nikandros y no te atrevas a tocarlo.

Furioso como estaba, Nikandros no desobedecería una orden, pero lo miró con traición y dolor, en su terca cabeza, estaba defendiendo al príncipe enemigo encima de él. Cansado de esos juegos con Laurent, Damen sostuvo al hombre entre sus brazos con más fuerza.

\- No me mires así, sabes que no me gusta cuando te enfadas conmigo. – Pidió, junto a la oreja de su amigo, notando con satisfacción como el otro temblaba al oír su voz tan cercana de su cuerpo, en ese punto Damen estaba poco preocupado con la presencia de Laurent. – Ven a mi cuarto después de la competición, hablaremos mejor.

\- Aunque yo que tú no me…

\- Suficiente, Laurent. – Damen dijo, con tono definitivo, haciendo que el rubio sonriera de manera peligrosa.

\- A mí no me hagas callar, esclavo. Hay consecuencias para ese tipo de comportamiento. – Laurent dijo con aquel tono que dominaba a Damen y hacía que su miembro se moviera, completamente interesado en los juegos que sucedían cuando era tratado así por el rubio. – Nos esperan, hay que volver.

Nikandros iba a contestarle, sintiéndose más seguro de su posición con su rey ahora que lo tocó y mantuvo a su lado tan íntimamente frente al príncipe arrogante, pero Laurent fue más rápido:

\- Y ya que lo desnudaste a medias, vístelo nuevamente. – Ordenó, fríamente.

A Damen le sorprendió que Nikandros obedeciera, aunque la mirada de Laurent se oscureció cuando su amigo acarició todo su pecho, aún húmedo y suave del óleo de la lucha, parando en sus pezones para acariciar los botones sensibles de carne. Iba a reprenderlo, pero las caricias fueron rápidamente sustituidas por gestos hábiles para prender el tejido en su hombro. No pudo dejar de sonreír mientras su amigo salía de la tienda, mirando altanero al rubio.

\- Saca la sonrisa de tu cara, puedo controlarlo tan bien cómo a ti. – Laurent dijo.

\- A Nikandros no le gustan los rubios, son una debilidad mía. – Damen provocó.

Laurent entrecerró los ojos y se acercó con aire peligroso al rey de Akielos. Damen perdió el aire cuando el rubio agarró su hombría sin el más mínimo pudor.

\- A Nikandros le gusta esto, y esto es mío. – Laurent dijo, apretándolo y mirándole de manera altanera, antes de salir de la tienda. – Él va a aprender eso de una manera u otra.

Damen maldijo por lo bajo, entre esos dos, terminaría loco.

X~x~X

Laurent odiaba cuando sus planes no salían como esperaba. La noche no debería terminar de esa manera. No había predicho que esos dos ya hubiesen compartido mucho más que una amistad cercana, y pensar que imaginó que fue el primer hombre de Damen… aunque, seguro que fue el primero que lo tomó. Nikandros era un peligro para su control sobre el maldito terco, podría derrumbar sus planes… a menos que le controlase también. Era una jugada peligrosa, pero, diablos, sólo con pensar en eso ya sentía punzadas en la entrepierna.

X~x~X

Damen estaba ansioso por la visita de Nikandros, dispensó los sirvientes que le prepararon la cama, y nuevamente los esclavos de placer le lanzaron miradas de tristeza por no elegirlos para una noche ayudándole a relajar, a Damen ya le daba un poco de ansiedad por volver a los brazos de un amante, pero no le apetecía nadie más que Laurent y su mano fiera, o a Nikandros y su pasión y cariño feroz. El viento de la noche entró por el gran ventanal abierto y le erizó los pezones, oyó la puerta abrirse y cerrarse, pero no sacó la mirada de las estrellas que podía ver en el cielo, sintió las manos fuertes y con callosidades de luchar demasiado en su cintura, ellas subieron con lentitud hacia su pecho. Nikandros dejó una mano justo sobre su corazón, seguramente sintiendo sus latidos, los dientes de su amigo luego encontraron la parte lateral de su cuello, mordiéndole con fuerza, y haciendo que soltara un gemido de placer. Nikandros generalmente le dejaba marcas peores que Jocaste, era tremendamente apasionado en la cama.

\- Tardaste tanto que pensé que no vendrías. – Dijo, inclinando el cuello para dar más acceso a la lengua habilidosa que ahora lamía el área pulsante por el ataque de los dientes del general.

\- ¿Así que me echaste de menos? – Nikandros preguntó junto a su oreja mientras sus manos subían por su pecho, los dedos experimentados llegaron a sus pezones y su antiguo amante tiró de ellos, haciéndole gemir.

\- Sabes que sí. – Damen reconoció, temblando cuando su amigo rió y volvió a estirar sus pezones y soltarlos. – Si continuas tan juguetón, tendré que castigarte.

Nikandros rió, abrazándole por detrás y haciéndole sentir que él también le había echado de menos.

\- Sabes que para eso tienes que ganarme. – Nik dijo, refregando su erección contra el tejido suave de la prenda blanca que Damen llevaba.

Damen giró el cuerpo para estar frente al hombre y cogió su rostro. Sin miramientos bajó la cara y le besó. El sabor de Nikandros era el mismo de siempre, aunque podía probar el vino que tuvo antes de venir a su cuarto, la lengua de su amigo invadió su boca, provocando la suya y luchando por el dominio. Damen agarró la parte de tras del cuello de Nikandros, usando su altura y su cuerpo para hacerle inclinarse en sus brazos, capturando su lengua y succionándola.

\- Pensé realmente que sabrían portarse mejor que eso. – La voz fría de Laurent hizo que los dos se separasen, pero Damen no pudo dejar de notar como los ojos de Nik se veían más grandes y no se alejó de él para girar la cabeza y mirar a Laurent.

\- No creo que hayas sido invitado. – Dijo, no estaba de humores para los juegos del rubio, al contrario de él, Nik estaba muy dispuesto a arreglar su situación.

Laurent enarcó una de sus perfectas cejas, tenía las manos tras su espalda y aún estaba vestido como el príncipe que era.

\- No creo que te arriesgues a enojarme más. – El rubio dijo, mirando ahora a Nikandros. – Creo que subestimé tu poder sobre él, un error que no cometeré nuevamente.

Nikandros rodó los ojos, aún sentía una rabia profunda por el príncipe de Vere, se desenredó de los brazos de Damen y se puso frente a él cuando el otro finalmente enseñó las manos y traía una cuerda azul y un trozo de seda del mismo color.

\- Tan protector. – Laurent se mofó, mirando ahora a Damianos. – No me gusta dividir, pero ya vi que no podré contra él, así que me propongo a explicarle que eres ahora.

Damen tragó duro, sabía exactamente que Laurent pretendía hacerle usando Nikandros, y lo peor era que la idea le dejaba completamente duro. Nikandros se giró hacía él cuando oyó su gemido, mirándole con preocupación.

\- ¿Damianos?

\- Ya no soy sólo Damianos, Nik, lo sabes. – Dijo. – No soy sólo tu rey o tu antiguo príncipe, soy un esclavo… de él.

Damen podría jurar que oyó como su amigo apretaba los dientes, y su mirada se puso como fuego.

\- Es un maldito abusador de mierda. – Dijo, sin sacar los ojos de Damen. – Te hirió y…

\- Ya está resuelto. – Damen dijo. – ¿Y qué le harías a un desconocido que tienes bajo tu poder y sabes que mató a tu hermano? ¿Si lo tuvieras para vengarme a mí?

Nikandros finalmente desvió la mirada, si tuviera a Laurent bajo su poder como esclavo y supiese qué le hizo a Damen… bien, haría con sus manos, pero nada más bonito que el príncipe de Vere.

\- A él le gusta obedecerme, y a mí me gusta mirar. – Laurent dijo. – Me gusta ver a otro haciéndole perder el control… y no eres exactamente feo, Nikandros.

Nik no parecía completamente convencido, aún dudoso y desconfiado de la índole del rubio. Damen miró a Laurent con atención antes de decir:

\- Deja a Nik fuera de nuestro veneno ocasional, si él te dice que no quiere hacer algo es porque realmente no quiere, ¿vale?

Laurent rodó los ojos.

\- Prometo no tocar a tu amante a menos que me lo permita expresamente. – Miró a Nikandros. – Y él tiene razón, tenemos nuestros problemas, pero son nuestros, no te metas porque no son tuyos y no entiendes.

Nikandros alzó una ceja, mirándole como si fuera tonto, cosa que hizo el rubio mover los hombros.

\- Sé mejor de lo que imaginas como es lidiar con dos príncipes mimados y sin seso. – Nik dijo, haciendo que Damen bufara en protesta.

\- Oye, no te atrevas a unirte con él, siquiera te gustan los rubios. – Damen dijo, viendo el peligro que corría si esos dos siquiera quedaban en buenos términos.

Dispuesto a distraerlos, desató el nudo que prendía el tejido blanco y suave en su cintura, disfrutando de la sensación del tejido acariciando su miembro mientras caía.

\- Menudo exhibicionista. – Laurent comentó, mirándole con hambre. – Ciertamente te gustaría haber follado en aquella arena en vez de luchar.

Damen sonrió.

\- Sabía que tenías pensamientos impuros mientras me asistía.

\- No era el único… ¿verdad? – Preguntó a Nikandros.

\- Aunque tu espalda me dejó horrorizado, estabas demasiado feliz al restregarse contra Pallas. – Nikandros refunfuñó.

\- Creo que merece un castigo por eso. – Laurent dijo, acercándose. – Manos en la cabeza.

Damen obedeció y Nikandros vio fascinado como el príncipe de Vere manoseaba la cuerda azul con delicadeza y manos firmes. El rubio usó la cuerda para dar vueltas por arriba y debajo de los pectorales bien definidos y grandes de Damen, cuando el rubio le dio permiso para bajar los brazos fue para prender sus bíceps junto al cuerpo.

\- Tiene pezones demasiado bonitos y sensibles. – Laurent comentó a Nikandros, que sólo podía concordar, la cuerda sólo hacía que aquella región estuviera más evidenciada y le dio una punzada en la entrepierna y una ola de celos al mismo tiempo al ver cómo era otro quien acariciaba y tiraba de aquellos pedacitos de carne tan sensibles, haciendo que Damen gimiera.

\- Me gusta succionarlos lo suficiente para que no pueda usar una túnica de manera confortable el día siguiente. – Nikandros confesó. – Su padre le increpaba cuando en los entrenamientos no podía ocultar las marcas de dientes… aunque pensaba que eran culpa de la bruja.

Laurent sonrió al oír eso.

\- ¿Es verdad que no te gustan los rubios? – Cuestionó, alejándose de Damen para admirar su obra.

\- No son mi más grande debilidad como a él. – Nikandros dijo, aún un poco receloso.

\- Tal vez en otra ocasión lo ataré totalmente para dejarlo mirar fijamente como te follo… tal vez tu castigo de ahora adelante será no poder jugar con tu amigo, Damianos.

Este no contestó, se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo que no era una pregunta, era la mente de Laurent analizando maneras de atormentarlo, y diablos, eso le gustaba tremendamente. No contestó cuando el rubio usó el trozo de seda que traía para taparle los ojos, siquiera se preocupó en preguntar por qué lo hacía. Aunque oyó susurros entre él y Nik, seguido de sonidos de tejido. Malditos provocadores.

\- Me pregunto si todos los que estaban mirándote luchar se preguntaron hace cuánto tiempo no follas, o si creyeron que su rey tenía las mayores pelotas siempre. – Laurent dijo, acunando sus testículos. – ¿Fuiste un buen chico y no te corriste sin órdenes?

\- Sí. – Damen contestó.

\- Así me gusta. – Laurent dijo, inclinándose para lamer uno de sus pezones. – No te puedes venir sin permiso.

\- Sí, su alteza. – Damen dijo, sintiendo como el rubio usaba el pulgar para acariciar la punta de su miembro.

\- Dime, Nikandros, ¿ese príncipe mimado te ponía de rodillas para chuparle el miembro?

\- Muchas veces. – Nik contestó, interesado en los juegos de Laurent. – Aunque no era raro que lo hiciera él también, principalmente cuando me veía entrenar con alguien más en la arena… cree que soy celoso, pero él es de lo peor.

Damen se ofendió.

\- No soy celoso, para nada. – Dijo, y podía jurar que oyó a los dos rodando los ojos. ¿En qué pensaba juntándolos?

\- ¿No? – Nikandros preguntó. – ¿Y aquella vez que escandalizaste a nuestro maestro de espada porque no quisiste esperar que se despejasen los baños para nosotros? Pensando bien, su alteza de Vere está en lo correcto, eres un exhibicionista.

\- ¿Baños, huh? – Laurent cuestionó, imaginando a esos dos hombres fuertes y fornidos follando en las piscinas llenas de vapor.

\- Oh, sí, a él le encantaba acorralarme en los baños y hacerme cosas indecibles porque era el príncipe y no podría defenderme. – Nikandros dijo, bajándose en sus rodillas, dejando que sus manos viajaran por los muslos fuertes y bien trabajados de su rey. – Y las peleas le dejan cachondo, siempre venía por mi compañía tras las batallas, cree que es discreto, pero todo el maldito ejército sabe que después de su espada satisfecha le gusta envainar a su general preferido.

Damen gruñó cuando sintió la boca de Nikandros en su pene duro. Laurent a su lado hizo un sonido aprobador.

\- Se ve muy bien con tu miembro en la boca. – El rubio dijo, perezosamente, con los dedos ocupados acariciando y tirando de sus pezones. – Trágatelo todo, Nikandros, o pensaré que realmente necesitas manos firmes y tendré que soltarlo para sujetarte adecuadamente. Eso, así mismo… buen soldado.

Damen se atragantó con aire, sólo podía imaginar la cara de Nikandros obedeciendo a Laurent, siempre quiso verlo así, más sumiso, obediente, pero no se lo pedía por miedo de ofenderlo. No era su esclavo, era su amante, y le daba miedo que pensase que sólo le usaba o que le confundía con una mujer.

\- Hazlo más rápido, a él le gusta así… muy bien. – Laurent era bueno comandando e) espectáculo y le hizo apretar los dientes, era duro controlarse tras tanto tiempo sin alguien. – Así que tengamos tiempo vamos a seducirlo adecuadamente. – El demonio rubio dijo junto a su oreja. – Te ataré entero y lo follaré frente tuyo… después podrás hacerlo tú… ¿o prefieres que intentemos entrar juntos? En el baño para que esté bien relajado y abierto.

Damen gimió.

\- Deja de provocar, Laurent…

\- ¿Oh, llamas eso provocación? – El rubio se rió, bajando una mano para acariciar sus testículos. – Nikandros, aquí, chúpalas. Oh, tan bonito… una lástima que no puedas verlo, hice que se sacara esos trapitos transparentes que llaman ropa, puedo ver su miembro pulsar cada vez que te lleva hasta la garganta, realmente le encanta, así, que dejaré que vuelva.

Damen oyó a Nikandros gemir e imaginó a Laurent con los dedos entre sus rizos empujando su cabeza hacia el frente, haciéndole tragarlo para luego alejarlo de él y hacerlo de nuevo.

\- Deja de moverte, Damianos. – Laurent dijo, cortante y él gimoteó, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que se movía al encuentro a la boca de Nikandros. – ¿Qué me dices, Nikandros, te gustaría montarlo?

Nik era más desobediente que Damen, porque en lugar de contestar inmediatamente como haría un buen soldado, sacó el miembro de Damen de su boca y lo miró como si lo evaluara antes de volver a lamer y chupar sus testículos.

\- Sí, definitivamente, mi amigo necesita de mí.

Laurent rió y luego Damen oyó a Nik levantándose.

\- Damianos, ven. – El príncipe de Vere guió a su esclavo hacía la cama, dónde le hizo acostarse de espaldas. – Abre las piernas.

Damen obedeció y esperó. Algunos susurros después, sintió la cama a su lado moverse y luego tenía al peso de su amigo sobre su pecho y su boca en uno de sus pezones, succionando y lamiendo de manera sensual, haciéndole gemir, más cuando la barriga dura y musculosa se encajó sobre su miembro duro, frotando aquellos músculos en su erección.

\- Realmente eres bueno usando la boca. – Laurent dijo, cerca de ellos. – Y no puedo decidir cuál de los dos tiene el culo más bonito.

Damen votaba por Nikandros, pero era parcial.

\- Apuesto que te encanta manosearlo, no, ¿Damianos? – Laurent cuestionó, y el akielano juraba que el maldito se lo estaba pasando muy bien con las manos en el culo que sólo él tocaba, el muy atrevido. – Tal vez quepan en tus manos, pero en las mías no…

Oyó el sonido de un golpe y Nik mordió su pezón gimiendo en seguida, lánguido.

\- ¿Dime, Damianos, a tu amigo le gusta ser follado con los dedos?

\- Sí. – Contestó, con voz sumisa, ya que Nikandros se movía sobre él, probablemente siguiendo los movimientos de Laurent al abrirlo.

\- Ya me lo imaginaba, se lavó y puso lubricante para ti, pero no se abrió, eso le gusta que hagas tú, ¿verdad?

\- Sí, joder, Nik, deja de moverte así. – Imploró, y su respuesta fue tirar del pezón que tenía en la boca con los dientes.

Si Laurent no hubiera atado sus brazos al cuerpo, seguro podría llevar la mano entre las piernas de su amigo para saber cuántos dedos Laurent tenía dentro de él para hacerle gemir y moverse atrás de esa manera desvergonzada. En poco tiempo Nik desistió de chuparle los pezones para apoyar la cabeza en su pecho y soltar deliciosos sonidos eróticos, pidiendo que Laurent volviera a tocarlo en aquel punto, y todo (lo) que Damen podía hacer era imaginar la escena de su amigo de bruces sobre él, piernas abiertas y nalgas separadas para los dedos blancos y delicados de Laurent. Y supo exactamente cuando el rubio sacó los dedos de él, porque Nik fue muy verbal en reclamarle.

\- Mira esa boca que no le hablas a tus mozos de cuadra. – Laurent dijo, aunque Damen podía oír la risa en su voz mientras sostenía su miembro para lubricarlo con oleo. – Ahora ya puedes montarlo, ven, con cuidado, eres tan estrecho.

Damen empezó a contar mentalmente para evitar correrse al sentir lo dedos de Laurent sosteniendo la base de su pene, imaginando como debería estar usando la otra mano para guiar a Nik bajando en su miembro, maldito sádico por vendarlo para eso. Nikandros debería ser una tremenda visión montando sobre él, con los muslos fuertes tensos mientras se subía y bajaba en su pene.

\- Eso es, buen soldado. – Laurent canturreó mientras Nikandros le montaba. – Te mueves tan bien.

Nikandros gimió alto y se apretó a su alrededor, y Damen apostaba que Laurent le estaba acariciando el miembro, ya que ahora la voz del rubio era un susurro para él, ciertamente alabando y provocando a su amigo. Tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de venirse cuando una mano experta empezó a tirar de sus pezones.

\- Tan bonitos juntos. – Laurent comentó, frotando sus abusados pezones con los dedos resbaladizas de oleo. – No dejes de moverte, Nikandros, hazlo más rápido.

Su amigo obedeció, y el control de Damen estaba por un hilo.

\- Laurent, por favor… no puedo más.

\- ¿Tan rápido? Qué vergüenza. – Fue la respuesta del rubio. – No le escuches, Nikandros, continua, no se vendrá hasta que lo hagas tú, sólo cuando estés totalmente satisfecho y le digas que sí.

Nikandros gimió al tener ese poder, porque podía ver la capa de sudor que cubría el cuerpo de su amigo, sentía la tensión de sus músculos debajo de él, y lloriqueó cuando aquel demonio rubio volvió a hablarle sólo a él junto a su oreja.

\- Me encanta como te llena. – Dijo, dejando que una mano fuera se apoyara en su nalga. – Aún quiero entrar junto con él, pero ahora no habría espacio, ¿verdad?

El príncipe de Vere dejó que un dedo lo abriera aún más, e hizo que su mundo explotara en grandes olas de placer, haciendo que su semilla mancillara su mano y la barriga de su amigo, que explotó dentro de él poco después, haciéndole sentir la calidez de su esencia. El rubio le acarició hasta que su miembro se calmó y él estaba caído sobre el pecho de Damen, seguramente haciendo que los dos se volvieran una confusión pegajosa.

Aún no respiraba normalmente cuando Laurent se tumbó al lado de Damen y le sacó la seda de los ojos, su amigo parpadeó algunas veces antes de mirarlo a él sobre su pecho y a Laurent a su lado.

\- Eso fue intenso. Gracias a los dos. – Dijo, sonriendo.

Laurent se inclinó y besó su boca con delicadeza.

\- El placer fue mío, me encantó el espectáculo.

\- ¿Quieres que…? – Nikandros preguntó, haciéndole una seña a su entrepierna. Su erección era visible en los pantalones claros que usaba, tenía una mancha húmeda donde estaba la punta de su miembro.

\- No es necesario. – Laurent dijo, haciendo que Damen rodara los ojos.

\- Es un idiota. – El rey de Akielos dijo. – Sólo desátame y vamos los dos dividir el honor de chuparte en mi baño.

Laurent sonrió, llevando su mano entre sus piernas, donde aún estaba dentro de Nikandros.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres salir? Los dos parecen muy cómodos.

\- Mañana no podré sentarme correctamente, no sé dónde tenía la cabeza cuando vine. – Nikandros lloriqueó.

\- Con el tiempo que Laurent tomó preparándote será menos doloroso que cuando fuiste lo suficientemente terco como para competir después de que una maldita flecha se clavara en tu muslo. – Damen picó, de buen humor.

Laurent rió de los dos, y apreció la vista de Nikandros levantándose con cuidado con las manos apoyadas en el pecho de su amigo.

\- Un día le haré limpiarte con la lengua. – Comentó, descaradamente con los ojos puestos en las nalgas mancilladas del general de Akielos. – Por ahora me contento en hacerlo cargarte al baño y lavarte, se quedó muy bueno en eso en mi compañía.

Damen lo miró con ojos suspicaces después de suelto y con un gruñón Nikandros en brazos. Laurent aprovechó que el otro moreno estaba demasiado ocupado reclamando que no era una damisela para formar con la boca sin sonido: "te dije que aprendería". Sus planes fueron mejor de lo que esperaba, Nikandros estaría en su total control muy pronto, ayudándole con la terquedad de Damianos, y no era malo que tuviera a los dos de rodillas compitiendo por su miembro.


End file.
